


She's a Fighter!

by slexieschicago



Series: She's a Fighter! [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slexieschicago/pseuds/slexieschicago
Summary: Season 7 Stellaride rewritten!!Stella finds out big news right before being seriously injured in a fire. Starts from the season 7 crossover and goes from there!First chapter is going to be posted and then the rest will be out when i've finished writing this. (If you want to read most of it now you can on wattpad- @eveaprilx)
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: She's a Fighter! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812928
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Surprise!

“Haha, Severide stop! We’re going to be late for shift!” Stella laughed and pushed Severide off of her body. “Awh come on, we can say the traffic was bad.” Severide said. He knocked Stella back onto their bed and moved her curly hair so he could see her gorgeous eyes. “Kelly please, I don’t feel well and if I’m ill I don’t want to make you sick as well. Besides, Boden’s on another fad diet! You know how angry he gets!” She said with a small tone of anger in her voice. Stella rolled away from under Severide and put her cameo coat over her Firehouse 51 uniform. She walked to the mirror and brushed her long hair carefully making sure there weren't any bumps and sealed it in a tight, low ponytail like usual. Severide looked up, lost for words, blinded by her beauty. “You missed your mug!” Stella yelled. Severide's eyes darted down, there was coffee all over the table. He reached for a cloth and began to clean it up. “What were you looking at anyway?” Stella wondered. “Um, er nothing” he said back quickly, clearly panicked. He put the cloth in the washing machine and then locked their apartment, he chased after her down the stairs but he could sense something was up. Stella was walking down the stairs, she would usually run at pace while Severide raced to catch up to her. “Hey, you sure you're feeling okay?” he asked with concern. “Don’t worry about me, we’re going to be late!” she quickly answered back.

Slam! Kelly locked his grey mustang outside the firehouse. Stella was already inside, she didn’t want to be late to the morning meeting. “Ah, Severide, you finally decided to join us.” said Chief Boden. The other firefighters and paramedics exchanged laughter but soon quietened down. After a quick talk about the truck inventory Boden dismissed everyone. Stella grabbed Sylvie by the hand, “Hey Brett, I need to talk to you, in private.” She pulled Sylvie into the bathroom and then shut the door behind them and whispered in Sylvies ear “I think I’m pregnant… I’ve been all achy and throwing up for weeks, Severide’s starting to notice something’s up.” Brett looked confused and conflicted, “Do you have a test?” Stella reached for her pocket and pulled out a pregnancy test. Her hands shook nervously as she opened it. She opened a toilet door and sat down taking a big sigh of nervousness. 2 minutes passed. Sylvie was perched up on top of the sinks when Stella came out. Sylvie jumped down and set a timer, she comforted her friend. Stella was shaking so much Brett had to hold her to calm her down. Beep! The phone started vibrating vigorously. Slowly Stella turned the test over. Her eyes widened, tears started falling from her eyes. “Omg, omg! I- I’m pregnant..” She turned to Brett who was already reaching in for a hug. “It’s ok Stella, but I think you should tell Severide.. Who knows what kind of emergencies we’ll have to face today..” Stella nodded shyly, she put the test in some tissue and then slipped it into her pocket. 

Severide and the other members of Firehouse 51 were just chilling in the common room- Mouch was resting in his spot on the sofa, Hermann and Otis were debating new ideas for Molly’s and Severide, Cruz and Casey were just being goofballs like usual. Stella and Sylvie waltzed in, “Kelly, we need to talk..” Severide sat up, “Why?” Stella stumbled over her words, Sylvie butted in, “Please Kelly, it’s urgent!” Stella took him by the arm and walked him into a private room. “I’m pregnant!” Then the speaker went off, “Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25.” Stella ran off to Truck 81, Severide tried to catch her but he couldn’t. He hopped on and slammed the door of Squad 3 and all the engines raced off to the fire. “Hey Lieutenant, you alright?”, Cruz asked with concern, he could see something was up as Severide had his head in his hands. Severide shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t know if he was ok or not. Firehouse 51 was first on the scene, Stella glanced over to Kelly but then turned her head back awaiting orders from Casey. Everyone looked up, people were screaming and shouting waiting to be rescued. “Talk about a towering inferno!” Otis chuckled nervously.


	2. Towering Enferno!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the apartment fire!!
> 
> same plot as 7x2

“Alright everyone, Squad 3 and Truck 81 search the fire floors, Engine 51 get everyone else out!” Chief Boden boomed, his voice could be clearly heard over all the screaming, “We’re going to war!” “Lets go!” Casey shouted. The walk up the stairs was long, floor after floor, step after step. Stella looked down at her stomach, she thought there was a little bit of a bump but she couldn’t be sure because of all the protection she was wearing and even if there was a bump it wasn’t too obvious which is what Stella wanted. She would try and keep her pregnancy a secret, as soon as anyone knew about it she’d be on light duty away from all the exhilarating action. “Kidd! Focus!” Casey shouted “We’ll take the 23rd floor. Hermann, Mouch, search the 19th.” The four split up. Stella cleared her mind, she couldn’t let personal problems get in the way of her job. When reaching the 23rd floor Matt and Stella split up across the hallway, “Fire department, call out!” They shouted hoping to hear someone. No one called out. They did this again with all the other apartments, no one called out. Casey reached for his radio, “Hermann, what does the 19th floor look like?” Within a second he responded. “All clear Lieutenant.”  
-  
They met back up on the 22nd floors south stairwell, all their radios started vibrating, it was Severide. “I need 2 to assist me on floor 20, I’ve got a young boy trapped and Engine 37 are running out of air.” “We’ll be right there Kelly.” Casey quickly shouted back. The four split up again, this time Casey and Mouch went up to search the top floor, the 25th floor and Kidd and Hermann went down onto the 20th floor to help Severide out. Stella looked down, her oxygen tank was running low, she could change it but Kelly needed her help so she kept going.

The flames were soaring high on the walls and the floors, they were losing control of the fire. “Kelly, we’re here!” Stella shouted into her radio. They grabbed the hose tightly while Engine 37 escaped to the smoky stairwell and away to safety. Inside the apartment Severide could see that there was no way he could escape before the flames were put out, “Guys, I'm forming a self rescue.” He said calmly before coupling himself to a radiator. Kelly hung himself out the window 100’s of metres above the ground. “Don’t do anything stupid Kelly!” Kidd replied back, she looked down and her alarm was going off! Stella had run out of oxygen! Suddenly she dropped on the floor struggling for air, her eyes shut, she couldn’t breathe. Hermann turned around and saw his friend unconscious on the floor, “May-day, may-day! Kidd is down! I need assistance on 20!” Severide heard the call on his radio, “I’m on my way Hermann!” He rushed back up the stairwell to meet them. Hermann had taken his oxygen mask off to hopefully get Stella breathing again but it wasn’t working. Severide picked her and swung her over his shoulder, he quickly ran down the stairwell just like he did at home but this time he wasn’t chasing her, he was saving her. Casey and Cruz met them on the bottom floor to help carry Stella out. “Omg Stella! I’ve got a pulse but she’s not breathing!” Brett saw her friend lifeless as they lifted her onto the ambulance rig, she put her feelings aside and intubated. Hermann kept repeating the words “She just dropped.” as he felt it was all his fault, he should have kept a closer eye on Stella. “Lets go!” Brett shouted, they loaded her into the ambulance and then Severide jumped in. “We’ll meet you at the hospital.” Boden announced, “Let's give them an escort.” 61’s sirens started blasting as they rushed away, Squad 3, Truck 81 and Engine 51 rushed behind them.


	3. She's awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stella wakes up from surgery
> 
> a/n thank you for the kudos!!!

“Kelly..” Severide's eyes shot up to April's face, “..she's awake, wants to see you.” Kelly walked in and saw Stella in a hospital bed. He smiled, she looked perky like she normally did. “Stopppp!” Stella noticed him staring at her, it made her feel a little insecure. He kissed her on the forehead. April started walking out, “Oh April, can someone do an ultrasound..” He looked into Stella’s eyes and held her hand, “..I want to see our baby.” “I’ll page Dr Rhodes.” She left to try and find him leaving the two lovebirds alone. “I’m so glad you’re back!” “Of course, I wasn’t going anywhere!” Just as they started kissing Connor came in, he had an ultrasound machine with him. He explained that there was a chance Stella lost the baby during the surgery as it was so complicated but they already knew that. Stella lifted the blanket and her gown revealing her belly, she was right about what she saw earlier, she had a small, circular bump. Connor squirted a cold gel onto Stellas belly, he pressed the probe on her. Kelly’s puppy-dog eyes looked at the monitor and then down to Stella, she was crying as well. Clearly shown on the monitor was a baby, “Look at their little head” Stella whimpered. “Stella, you’re around 10 weeks and at this point we can’t tell for sure what the baby's gender is.” Connor was beaming from ear to ear, he had saved two lives today. Kelly glanced at Kidd. Severide reached in and hugged Stella tightly. “I’ll leave you two alone.” Rhodes said as he dragged the machine away. “They’re so pretty, just like you!” Severide's soft voice then said “How long have you known?” “Well, recently i’ve been kind of ill and in the back of my mind I guess I always knew.” Severide put his hand on Stella’s belly, he moved it up towards her face, “Aah, sorry Kelly that's on my scar!” “Oop, sorry!” Kelly quickly edged his hand away, “Uh, do you want anyone to come in and see you?” “Not at the moment, I like our alone time..” Stella tried to sit up but failed wincing in pain “Kelly does anyone else from the firehouse besides Brett know i’m pregnant?” “Oh, i’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. I accidently di-” “Kellyyyyyyy!” “What, Rhodes was going to remove your lung, I thought you’d lose the baby!” Stella raised her eyebrow, she chuckled “God you’re so cute! Is it ok if I rest a bit, I'm super tired!”


	4. One last thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rhodes does stella's surgery

April met up with Brett, Casey, Mouch and Hermann outside the operating room and told them what Rhodes was planning to do. They looked disgusted, “Rhodes, we don’t want you to remove Stella’s lung.” Hermann said, he was trying to stay calm but the anger in his voice was rising. “We can’t reach her family and they're the only people who can override our decision. Now, as her doctor I believe the best chance Stella has is if I remove her lung.” Rhodes said, Connor started to get annoyed, the firefighters weren’t listening. “Doc, we are her family and she’d say the same thing.” Each time Hermann and Rhodes spoke they kept getting angrier at each other. Connor stomped away knowing what he was about to do wrong even though it was the only way to save Stella. Through the doors he saw Stella, she was coupled up to a ventilator barely alive. He knew there was another way to save Kidd, her baby and her firefighting career. Rhodes found Dr Bekker scrubbing in, he could see Stella through the window. “There's another way..” “What do you mean?” She replied confused. “We know her bleed started in the lower lobe, right?” Bekker nodded even though she was still confused. “So, what if I clamped at the base of the pulmonary artery.” Rhodes sounded confident but Ava still sighed in disbelief at the thought that the plan would ever work. “Connor, you made the right call, we have a good surgical plan!” “If the bleeding stops we won’t have to remove the entire lung! Anyway, if that doesn’t work we can still remove her lung afterwards. Ava, I don’t care what you say, I'm going to try to save her lung!” Rhodes turned the tap off and rushed into the operating theatre. Throughout the surgery Stella went from being stable to unstable to stable again, Connor couldn’t get to the lower lobe and he was barely keeping her oxygenated as it was. Suddenly the alarms started blaring but wait, Rhodes had found the source of the bleed! He quickly clamped it off knowing there wasn’t much time left, Connor then fixed it. Ava smiled, “You were extremely lucky.”

Rhodes came out from behind the doors into the waiting area. Brett, Casey, Mouch and Hermann stood up immediately in silence. They prayed everything had gone well. “The surgery was a success, Stella should be back at work in no time!” Connor said satisfactorily. The members of Firehouse 51 patted each other on the back and shook Rhodes’ hands. They each said “Thanks.” and then wandered off chattering away. “April, why don’t you bring Kelly in.” She patted his shoulder and went to find him.


	5. What baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 51 finds out about the baby and kelly talks to april

“It's Stella... Kidd, she took in a lot of smoke.” Brett weeped as they wheeled Stella into Med. “Ok we got her.” Said Doctor Choi. Everyone turned to comfort each other, Casey put his hand on Kelly’s shoulder but he shrugged it off, “How did you let this happen? You’re supposed to have her back Hermann!” he shouted before storming off and punching the wall. Choi sealed the curtain shut so he could attend to Stella in peace, he hooked her up to the ventilator to help her breathe. Stella started to wake, her vision was blurry but she could make the shape of Severide waiting outside. She could see the shape of his muscular body, within a split second Stella was coughing and spitting up blood, everything went blurry again and then it went black. Beep! Alarms starting blaring again, “She’s bleeding in her airway!” Choi yelled. He started to suction the blood but it kept coming. While ordering a chest x-ray he informed Firehouse 51 with the news that Stella was in a really bad condition. “Woah, she’s got a massive hemorrhage in her right lung, there's so much blood it's hard to locate where the bleed started.” Dr Rhodes said confidently. Kelly started to whimper, “What does that mean?” Rhodes explained Stella needed surgery to remove her lung, obviously Kelly would never allow that but Med couldn’t contact her family so the decision was up to the hospital. “You can’t do this, being a firefighter is the only thing Stella cares about! An- and what about the baby?!” Rhodes looked at Kidd then glanced back to Severide, he was confused, “What baby?” The other firefighters were still at the door listening in, they exchanged confused looks, no one knew that Stella was pregnant. “Please, don’t do this! Don’t hurt the baby, please!” Kelly cried glancing at Stella hooked up to all of the machines.

Severide glanced up to the sky, he couldn’t lose Stella, not after losing Shay and Anna. “Kelly.” April came out and sat down with him, “They shouldn’t have kicked you out.” She shook her head. “All I care about is Stella, she loves what she does April. They can’t just take that away from her.” He sniffled then looked at the floor. “But we can’t reach her family so it’s up to the doctors.” “But they don’t know her, or the baby!” Now Kelly's face was dripping with tears, he never had a chance this morning to talk about the baby with Stella. Severide thought there was nothing he or April could do to stop Rhodes from removing Stellas lung, or was there... “There might be one more thing we could try…” April explained.


	6. Welcome back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stella's back!

Snap! "You ready to get out of here?" Kelly closed Stella's bag and swung it over his shoulder. "Obviously, I can't wait to be in our own home again!" 4 weeks had passed since the fire and Stella's surgery, there were small complications with Stella's breathing so they kept her under observation for a little longer. Everyday Brett came to visit after being on a call as Severide was out on shift but he wasn't today. "Stella, your discharge papers have been completed, you're free to go!" April said excitedly, she opened the door leading Stella and Kelly out. At the doors of the hospital April explained that Stella could start light duty in around a week which she was overjoyed with, "Thanks April!" Stella shouted as she waddled to Kelly's mustang, she turned quickly. Stella yelled back "April, could we find out the gender of the baby?" April smiled, "Of course, I'll page Dr. Manning." She put Kelly's hand on her shoulder for support as they headed back into med. Natalie found the couple at the door and led them through to an examination room. Kidd laid down on the bed and tried to get comfortable which she found difficult, Kelly held her hand as Manning lifted her jacket to do the ultrasound, Stella winced in pain as the cold gel hit her scar. "It's a.... girl!" Manning beamed from ear to ear as she saw Severide's face light up with excitement, she wiped the gel from Stella's belly and printed the sonogram as Kelly helped her up. Severide quickly took it out of Natalie's hand, he stared at it in wonder. "Come on then Kelly! Its starting to rain!" Stella was already at the door, she couldn't wait to get home.

Severide shut the car door as she sat down, "Uh, she's getting so big already!" Kidd looked down, her seatbelt was now quite tight around her bump. "Well I think you still look breathtaking..." Severide started laughing, "Is that a lung joke?! Get it out of your system!" Kelly jumped out the car as soon as they got back to the apartment and raced round to open the door for Stella, she struggled to get out even with Severide holding her. Finally, she got up, Severide found it hard to stay in sync with Kidd's slow pace. After reaching the apartment door Stella was out of breath. Kelly opened the door slowly, Stella's eyes widened. She gasped, an area of their home had been transformed into a nursery "Kelly, this is perfect!" "Casey helped set it all up, he said we should choose a name before putting a monitor above her cot." Stella grabbed Kelly's hands, "Well I do have one idea.." Kelly looked in her dreamy eyes. "What about Blaze! You know, a fire could be called a blaze." His mouth dropped wide open, "I think it's perfect!" "Sh- Blaze is kicking! You want to feel?" Severide placed his hand on Stella's bump, Blaze kicked a little, they laughed sitting down. Kelly stroked her hair, slowly Stella fell asleep in his arms. Cradling her he fell asleep as well.

Stella woke up, puzzled she found herself in bed. "You're awake!" Kelly came into their room already dressed, he helped Stella up "Blaze, are you ready for your first day in the firehouse!" Stella chuckled, she got up and put on her clothes which were now a little bit tight for shift. She couldn't wait to be back at work, she missed firefighting and wanted to make the most of it even if Boden put on light duty. Stella popped a piece of toast in her mouth, gave her bag to Severide and tried to drag him out the door. "We still have 15 minutes before we have to leave!" "I know, but I want to get to the firehouse early and I thought we could shop from a monitor." Kelly couldn't disagree with her, he wanted Blaze's nursery to be perfect. He let Stella guide him down the stairs into his car and away to the shop. "I've seen one from here, it looks perfect!" She pulled Kelly round a corner, her face cringed. "Uh, it looked so nice on their website.." "You know Casey could just make one, it would be more special than whatever that was supposed to be." Tears started to fall from Stella's eyes, pregnancy had made her an emotional mess, "It's ok Stella ,don't cry." Kelly hugged her, "Come on, let's get to the firehouse."

"I didn't think i'd be this nervous.." Stella grabbed Kelly's muscular arm, he led her into the firehouse slowly. She could see that through the windows the common room was empty, this could mean 2 things: everyone was hiding to surprise Stella or they were the first people to arrive. "Can you go in first, I really don't want them to scare me." He chuckled, "Alright, I'm sure they won't though!" As soon as he opened the door everyone jumped up from behind the counter shouting "Welcome back Stella!" Kelly started to slip, Stella caught him just as his bum touched the ground. They helped each other up, "Told you they'd do this!" Stella slapped him lightly on the cheek. Boden strolled in, "Meeting in 5 minutes." "I'm going to put our bags away." Severide hurried away while everyone else fonded over Stella. Cruz got her a chair and Otis gave her a magazine. "God guys, you don't need babysit me!" Stella stood up sharply, took Brett by the arm and made her way into the meeting room. As soon as they reached the door Stella turned round, "Uh, I need the toilet again!" "Come on then!" Brett said cheerfully as she walked her to the bathroom and waited until Stella had finished. As she emerged Brett smiled, "What?" Stella was confused, Sylvie looked a little creepy like she was going to cry. "Nothing, I just really missed you!" Stella smiled back and hugged her friend. "I missed you too Brett! Now come on, we're probably late for the meeting."

"Look who decided to show up!" Everybody shifted their eyes to the ladies as Hermann spoke. Stella rolled her eyes as she moved to her usual seat next to Otis. The meeting was quite boring, luckily it got cut short as the alarms rang "Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61!" Everyone apart from Chief Boden had rushed outside to the fire trucks before Stella even had a chance to stand up, "Kidd, my office." As she struggled to get up she sensed a stern tone in his voice. She got to his door and knocked. "Take a seat," Stella sat down in the hard leather chair, she rubbed her belly trying to get comfortable which was becoming more difficult as each day went by. "So how are you feeling?" "Not too bad, I just hate having to go to the toilet every couple of minutes and I barely get any sleep because of morning sickness." Boden chuckled, "Donna went through the same thing." Then he sighed, "Stella, I would like you to work alongside Brett on 61 until you're put on non-active duty. We still haven't found an appropriate replacement for Dawson, you have your EMT certification and it'd be a lot safer because of your condition." "Of course Chief, anything else?" "No, you'll start on ambo next shift." Stella nodded as she walked away. She was grateful to work on ambo, it gave her more opportunities to hang out with Brett. Soon enough Truck and Squad arrived back from the call while Ambo got back a little later. Severide went to his quarters, he came to the conclusion that that was where Stella was most likely to be. He opened the door, an inch at a time as he noticed Kidd asleep in his bunk. Kelly giggled, she must've been exhausted even through she hadn't done much that day. He pulled a chair over to the bunk, he rested his head close to her stomach and started to whisper to his child hoping to not wake Stella. She started to stir, as she turned her head Kelly saw that Kidd looked quite pale. He looked at her anxiously, before sprinting out the room she said "I don't feel good..." Severide followed her as she passed everyone and ran in the bathroom, he slowed to catch his breath but picked up the pace again after hearing her vomit. He rushed in to see and hear her sob as she threw up again. Kelly moved her ponytail out of the way and rubbed his hand up and down Stella's back hopefully offering her a sense of security as he was by her side "I'm sorry you feel so bad... I'll go and get you a glass of water if you want" Stella moved her head slightly to signal him that it was alright. "Hey Severide, everything ok with Kidd?" Casey could tell Severide was worried about her. "I hate seeing her like this, she's trying to stay strong but I know she's going to crack at some point. It's just morning sickness at the moment but the further along she gets with her pregnancy the more pain she'll be in." "You just need to be there for her." Kelly nodded and then gasped, he was so caught up with talking to Casey he completely forgot about getting a drink for Stella. Kidd was relieved when she finally heard the bathroom door open, she hadn't thrown up since Kelly left so she felt a little better but still not great. "Hey, you two feeling better?" "A little, I'm just tired now." He handed her the glass and after a few sips she gave it back, "I don't want to be sick again." Kelly put the glass on top of the sink, when he turned around Stella dozed off on the floor. Severide scooped her up in his arms, grabbed a bucket just in case she felt sick again and took her back to his bunk. "Ssh!" he whispered, Cruz laughed a little as Kelly carried her through the common room, "Cruz, this isn't funny! You have no idea how tired she is!" "Sorry Lieutenant.."

Most of shift had passed, Kelly had spent the time while not on calls snuggling with Stella and talking to Blaze, she had thrown up a couple more times still half asleep but that was to be expected. When Stella woke up she was confused, she wasn't on the bathroom floor ,she was in Kelly's bunk. No one was around the firehouse so she figured they were out on a call. Her eyes began to close again as she felt someone shaking her awake, "Hey Kelly, Chief." "Kidd, I've decided that you and Severide should spend a week off, you need to get used to the new feelings in your body and relax more. Stress isn't good for the baby or you!" Boden sighed. "Uh of course Chief." Stella sat up and started to weep. "Come on, let's go home." Kelly helped her stand up, she rested her head on his arm as they slowly walked to the car hoping not upset Stella's tummy anymore. They were both silent as Kelly drove back to the apartment, when they arrived back he turned to her and softly said "I had an idea-" Severide smiled, yet again Stella had fallen asleep.


	7. Light duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stella and sylvie are on a call and the patient gets physical

Stella rose from her slumber to the noise of Kelly's alarm, she got out of bed and quickly sped to turn it off. "Kelly, it's 7:30! We've got to be at the firehouse in half an hour!" "Please, let me have a couple more minutes... I was up all night looking after you!" "The longer you take the less light duty I have!" Severide groaned as he finally hauled himself of the bed and into the bathroom. "You don't have time to shower! We have to go!" Kelly strolled back into the bedroom and quickly got dressed, he knew there wasn't any point of arguing with Stella.

As soon as they got to the firehouse the alarms went off, "Ambulance 61!" "That's me!" Stella and Brett jumped into 61 and sped away. "Darn..." Stella put her hand on her head, "I have my 4 month appointment in half an hour!" Brett glanced and focused her eyes back on the road, "I'll take you once we've dropped the patient off at Med!" Stella shrugged, "I don't know, we've got to get back to the firehouse. I could just reschedule it..." "No! I'm taking you to your appointment, end of story!" "Sylvie..." Brett was already out and making her way over to the patient, Kidd rushed after her with the backboard. "Broken leg, looks like he fell out this tree. Can you tell me your name?" "Michael..." "Well Michael, I'm Sylvie and this is Stella, we're going to take care of you. Kidd, help me stabilize him. They slid the backboard underneath Michael and loaded him into the rig. "Your driving!" Brett glared at Stella as she shut the door of the rig, she sighed but at least she was driving some sort of vehicle again, Stella missed driving Truck even though she only did it for a short period of time. She would try and enjoy light duty on 61, Stella knew at some point Brett would start to drive her crazy.. Lost in her thoughts she zoned back in to hear Sylvie scream, "Aah, get of off me!" Stella turned to look in the rig for a second, there was blood all over Brett's hands...


	8. You guys are at Med way too often...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 61 arrives at Med...

"Just keep driving, I sedated him..." "I'll stop-" Brett quickly interrupted, "No! I've already patched myself up, just keep driving!" And so Stella did, she kept driving.

"Go to trauma 2- Woah, what happened to you guys?" Maggie was at the door of the ED, she quickly noticed the gauze on Brett's arm. "Patient got a little violent..." "No kidding!" Sylvie was looking a little pale as she spoke "16 year old male, broken leg, we sedated him and his name's Michael.." Stella put her arm round Brett's waist, "Sylvie, you need to sit down..." "I- I'm fine..." With a crash Brett fell to the floor, a small pool of blood started to form around her arm. "I need a doctor!"

"Sylvie?" Maggie stroked Brett's cheek, "Can you hear me?" "Looks like shes waking up." Stella squeezed Sylvie's hand, she was a lot paler than usual but that was just from blood loss. Tears formed in the rims of her eyes, Kidd looked at the ceiling as she had only stopped crying about a minute ago. "Stella..." Sylvie held Kidd's hand causing her to zone in. "Hey! I told you I would pull over!" "And I'm the PIC who's partnered with a 4 month pregnant woman!" They both chuckled, Brett still sounded groggy as she said "Is anyone in the waiting room?" "Of course! Everyone's here, you should know that, we take way too may trips to Med..." "Can you get Casey for me?" Kidd looked surprised, she thought Brett would ask for Cruz but then she had noticed that Brett and Casey were spending a lot more time together.

All the members of 51 stood up as soon as Stella strolled into the waiting room, "Brett's fine, they're keeping her overnight just to be safe. Uh, Casey, she wants to see you." Casey nodded, it looked like he had been crying. Stella hugged Kelly, he put his hands on Stella's bump "Hi Bl-" Stella gritted her teeth, "Kelly! We're around people..." He mouthed "Sorry!" as Stella walked back to Brett's room. She stuttered, Brett and Casey were kissing! "Okay, since when were you two a thing?!" Matt pulled himself off of Sylvie's bed, "Since a month ago..." "Brett! You didn't tell me!" Brett rolled her eyes, "You didn't need to know, we're taking things slow..." Stella scoffed, "Sure... Anyway while you were asleep I called Dr. Manning to see if I could my appointment in here since you were so keen to come." Sylvie's face lit up with excitement as she saw Manning knocking on the door. "Thought I'd join the party!" She said as she and Casey hoisted Stella up onto Brett's bed "Let's see how- wait before I spoil anything do these 2 know the gender of the baby?" "Nope, only me and Kelly..." Brett sighed as she gave Kidd the puppy-dog eyes. "Don't worry Sylvie, we thought of the coolest way to reveal the gender to everyone-uh! I think you pressed on my scar!" Manning quickly wiped some of the gel of her scar, "Yep, sorry Stella! Anyway, baby looks fine but your blood pressure is a little high, could be stress but who knows.. I'll need you to stay a little longer so I can check." Natalie closed the door as she left, Casey left a little later to tell Boden to put the rigs back in service. "Told you that you didn't need to come to the appointment.. it wasn't that exciting." Stella put Brett's good arm on her belly, she chuckled as Blaze kicked them.


	9. We're back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sylvie's back! but is she okay?

"Do you think she's ready?" Severide pointed at Brett through the window. "Its been a couple of days but I'm not sure, she's strong though..." Stella squeezed his shoulder before heading over to Sylvie. "Hey Brett, how's the arm?" Brett jumped not knowing Stella was there and spilled coffee over her bandage on her arm and Stella's shoe. They both yelped, Casey and Severide immediatly ran over and put a cloth over Brett's arm and another on Stella's shoe to dry it off. The whole firehouse turned to see what had just happened. Sylvie buried her face in Matt's chest, "Hey, you're okay! It's okay, just an accident!" he led her out the room so everyone could attempt to return to what they were previously doing. "Kidd, find Casey and meet me in my office." Stella whipped her head around to see the chief, she gasped as she realized that Boden would've witnessed Brett's small breakdown. She nodded as he walked away. Stella's first guess was that she'd find Casey in his quarters trying to calm Sylvie down, she was right. Stella tapped her fist on the door to find Brett sobbing, "Uh Boden wants to see you and me in his office Captain." Casey gave her a sad smile and pulled away from Brett and followed Stella.

"Have a seat," Boden gestered to the 2 chairs in front of his desk, "So, as you've probably gathered I'd like to talk to you both about Brett. How is she doing?" Chief looked at Casey, "Well, she's been very emotional- jumpy, like this morning. She wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes crying and screaming, it takes me hours to calm her down..." Boden nodded and turned to Stella. "I've also noticed how jumpy she has been, but I feel like something else happened, Brett doesn't get upset like this unless something really bad happens. I only looked in the rig for a second after Sylvie said she sedated him so I'm not sure..." "Squad 3, Ambulance 61" Casey and Kidd stood up, "Wait! Stella, keep an eye on Sylvie... if anything feels strange on this call tell me!" Stella yelled "Yes Chief!" as she jogged down the corridor.

Stella noticed on the whole ride to the scene something was off with Sylvie, she was staring at her arm and didn't say a word when Stella tried to make conversation with her, Stella swore she saw a tear trickle down Brett's cheek. Squad and Ambo had been called to help with a car crash.

Getting the first victim out of car was easy... but as soon as he was in on the backboard and in the rig he began to get agitated, "Come on! That's my girlfriend, get her out of there!" He flung his arms up, Brett jumped back in shock "Sir, she's going to be fine, they're getting her out now!" "They're not! Look at them, they're just standing there!" "Calm down sir!" Stella saw that Sylvie had backed away into a corner of the rig, she was terrified. "W- what happening to her?" The girl had began to crash as she was loaded into Ambulance 99, 99 quickly drove away leaving the first victim concerned and crying. "I assure you, she'll be fine!" Stella tossed Brett the keys "Sylvie!" She shouted making Brett shake with fear "You're driving!" Brett nodded weakly and shut the rig doors.

"23 year old male, possible concussion... wait where's Brett?" Stella and Maggie glanced at each other "She didn't get out with you?" "No... somethings off with her. She must've stayed in the ambo..." Stella ran out of the ED and back to the ambo, she was horrified at what she saw, Sylvie was having a panic attack... "Brett!"


	10. Bad calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brett has a panic attack and stellaride tell each other about their scariest, most memorable calls

"Brett!"

"Maggie!" Stella signalled for her as she tried to calm Brett down, Brett was hyperventilating with tears flooding down her pale cheeks. "Hey Sylvie, look at me! You're okay, its me Stella!" "What happened?" "I have no idea- I just turned around... I think she's having a panic attack..." Maggie took Brett's hands "Sylvie, look at me. Slow breaths, like mine. In... out... in... out... good..." Stella mouthed 'I'm going to call Casey' to Maggie who nodded. 

Casey's phone started to ring just as Squad returned to 51. "Everything okay Kidd?" "Captain you've got to get to Med, Brett's having a panic attack!" Matt's eyes widened "W- what... what happened?" "I'm not sure, Maggie's with her now trying to calm her down." Stella's voice was now a whisper "Something definitely happened on that call..." "Er, okay... I'll tell Chief and whats happening. I'll be there as soon as I can!" "Okay Captain!" Matt then slammed his phone on the table startling everyone around him, "What's wrong, Captain?" "That was Kidd, she said Brett had a panic attack at their last call..." He rushed away down the hallway to Boden's office with anger, he didn't know what happened on that call but boy he was going to find out... "Chief, I need to get to Med, now!" "Why, did something happen?" "I just got a call from Kidd, she said Brett had a panic attack on their last call!" Boden dropped the files in his hands onto his desk "Loads all the rigs, i'll take the firehouse out of service."

\-------------------------

*12 hours later*

"That was Casey." Severide sat down next to Stella on their couch, "He said that something really traumatic triggered Brett's panic attack. You'll have a floater with you on 61 for the next 2 shifts." Stella snuggled into his warm chest and turned Netflix on "I feel so bad for Sylvie, I can't believe she kept all those things bottled up inside of her for all these years... who would've thought she'd say to Mill- or whatever he was called to let a man die... that's not the Sylvie we know." "That's probably why she kept it all to herself... she was probably angry considering what the other guy started to do to her..." "Yeah... we shouldn't worry too much, she's with Casey, he'll help her probably better than we will." Kelly nodded as he ran his fingers through Stella's curly hair. "What movie should we watch? Pick one quickly, Blaze is going crazy in here!" "She's probably tired off you!" Severide lent down and kissed Stella's bump, "Don't worry Blaze, you'll get used to your mother some day..." "Uh, rude!"

Stella's eyes peeled open as the ending credits of Divergent were playing. "Why didn't you wake me?" she yawned. "You looked so peaceful, didn't want you getting angry with me!" "Who knew the great Kelly Severide could be sweet!" Kelly rolled his eyes, he picked Stella up in his arms "Come on, let's go to bed." "You realise that soon I'll be way to heavy for you to carry me..." "Nonsense, the 'great Kelly Severide' is veryyy strong!" Kelly jogged playfully making Stella cling onto him tightly "Don't drop me down!" Plop! "What did I just say to you!" "Nothing!" Stella scoffed as she moved her and Kelly's hands onto her bump. "Is their any bad calls you've had that you want to talk about?" "Well there is one I guess." Stella felt Severide tense up, she had a feeling that she knew what or who this was about "It was a couple of months after my best friend Shay died... we were called to a gas leak at this factory, there were a lot of victims, so many that we had to transport them in Squad and Truck, not just Ambo. We all arrive at Med and take the into the ED, just as we start to leave this guy stands on a chair and shouts something about an infection in this grenade he's holding... the next thing I remember is visions of Shay- memories of her, then I wake up with Dr Halstead explaining that I tackled the guy with the grenade and got loads of shrapnel stuck in me!" Kelly now had tears in his eyes, "I can't believe that soon it will be 5 years since she died, I miss her so much!" Stella looked up at him with a sad smile, "I think we should name Blaze after Shay- her middle name I mean. I know how much Shay meant to you, plus Blaze Shay Severide has a ring to it." Kelly tried to smile through the tears in his eyes, "You'd really do that, you didn't even know Shay... why?" "Kelly, you don't watch videos of people years after they die unless you really miss them. Shay clearly meant a lot to you! Plus, Casey's always telling me he hasn't seen you as happy with anyone since she died but me!" Kelly pulled her up into his chest "Thank you Stella! Now, do you have any rough calls you want to talk about?" "I have a few actually..." "Really?" "Yep..." Stella looked down at her feet even though she couldn't really see them "You remember when we were all held hostage and you found me in the bathroom..." Kelly nodded, he could hear Stella's voice breaking with every word "Well uh- I was trying to save Akeil- you know, the one who was shot. He developed a tension pneumothorax so I started needle decompression, the guy- they thought I was trying to kill their friend so I guess the leader or something dragged me to the lockers, he asked me which one was mine a- and when I opened it he took the picture of my family off the door and said that he'd, he'd kill them all if something happened to Akeil. I punched him in the face and then he slammed my head against the lockers knocking me out, I think, I don't remember it much. So, I wake up with my head throbbing and head into the bathroom where you found me..." "I'm sorry he threatened you and your family." Kelly yawned, he always wondered how Stella got that gash on her head. He eyes closed a little before Stella said "There's another thing, it not related to the firehouse or anything but its something i'm really scared about..." "You can tell me." "It's..."


	11. Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stella talks about grant and how he affected her

"Grant..."

"Grant?" "Yeah." "But he hasn't been around for years, he's in rehab where he can get better." "I know that... but what happens when he gets out? I'm the only person who ever tried to help him, he's going to try and come back for me. He's not coming near Blaze, i'll make sure of that. I just don't want to be worried about her safety for all her life!" Stella whimpered, she rolled over out of Kelly's grip, she groaned "It's 3 in the morning, come on let's get some sleep, we have shift in a few hours."

\-------------------

*Flashback*

"Dr Charles?" "Grant was in your apartment last night uninvited. I've contacted Chicago PD, we don't know how he's going to behave." "Thank you, i'll keep an eye out for him. Kelly!" "Is everything okay?" "I- I'm not sure... that was Dr Charles, he said Grant was in my apartment last night." "While we were..." "Yep."

*Later that night at Molly's*

"Hermann! I'm gunna go take the trash out!" "Sure thing Kidd!"

"Stella..." "Grant! Why were you in my apartment?" "I love you... come back to me..." "Grant you're on something..." "I'm not! Come on, let's get out of here!" "I'm not going anywhere with you! Uh, get off of me! Grant let go of me! Kelly!" "Stella! Get off of her!" "So you have been hooking up with him!" "Kelly he's got a knife! Ah, Grant? Oh my god!"

*End of flashback*

\-----------------

Stella shot upright, her whole body was sweating and shaking with fear. She flinched as Severide put his hand on her back "Hey, whats wrong?" "Just a bad dream!" "Was it about Grant?" "Yeah..." Kelly embraced Stella in a hug as she wept. "It's okay, he can't hurt you!" "I know... I just... doesn't matter- uh, what's the time?" "Half 5, why?" "I don't really feel like going back to sleep..." "We can just lay here if that's what you want." "Okay." Kelly continued to stroke Stella's hair until she settled. 

"Why are you trying to drag me off the bed?" "Kelly, its 7 in the morning! I have to be at the firehouse early to meet the floater on Ambo!" Kelly gasped, he bounced over to their wardrobe and put his clothes for shift on "Forgot about that!" "You forget about everything!" Kelly put his hand on Stella's shoulder when he realized something "Hang on, you have to meet the floater, not me!" "So?" "So... just take your car, i'll come to the firehouse later- when shift actually starts." "Fine, but don't be late! I may be pregnant but I can still kick your ass when I need to and right now my hormones are crazy!"

\----------------

"Morning Chief!" "Good morning Stella! This is Emily Foster, she will be working with you until Brett gets back..." Stella smiled at Emily as Boden said "... She'll also be your replacement when you are on maternity leave." "Cool, I must warn you though... you've got some pretty big shoes to fill..." "Yours?" "N- no! Not mine, Brett's. See, i'm a firefighter so when all this," "Stella pointed at her stomach "is over i'll be back on Truck!" "Right..." 

Stella was happy to know who her replacement was, Foster seemed nice, maybe a little clueless though. Emily only had 3 months on the job but that didn't really matter. "So Foster, tell me a little about yourself." "Okay... i'm born and raised here in Chicago. I was a med student at Northwestern before I decided to become a paramedic. Figured I see more action in the field than in a hosptial..." "Cool..." Stella wasn't convinced with that sentence, Emily's voice was stuttered and she was looking at the floor. She turned to walk out of Boden's office when Severide stepped in her path, "Look who showed up!" She looked at the clock on the wall "You're on time as well!" "Stella we need to talk with Boden..." "Now?" "Yes." "But I have to pee! Bl- baby is using me as punching bag right now..." She stuttered "Did you almost- never mind, you go pee but get back here quick..." Kelly chuckled, he whispered 'Someday you'll be my wife.' to himself. 

Stella ran to the bathroom in a hurry trying to hold in her tears, talking to Kelly about Grant last night had really gotten to her. She slammed door and sat down her tears uncontrollable, "Damn it hormones!" Stella put her head in her hands not realizing Kelly had opened the door with tears slowly trickiling down his face. Severide couldn't believe how worried Stella was about Grant returning, she was the only person who tried to help him and the fact that whenever he got of rehab Grant would turn to Stella, he'd beg her to go back to him and that terrified him. "Hey..." "Hi..." "You're thinking of him aren't you." Stella nodded "He terrifies me, once he finds out about Blaze he'll try and pull a stunt to take her away from us and-" "He's not going to hurt Blaze! I'll never let him near either of you, ever!" "Its not just that..." "Ambulance 61" 

"Woah Kidd, are you alright?" Foster started 61's engine and noticed Stella's puffy cheeks "Yeah, hormones... just drive." "If you say so." 

Stella and Emily were called to supposed prank, Stella looked out the window as the pulled up "Is that a guy stuck underneath a garage door?" "Looks like it..." They were both shocked, Foster looked at the 'body' a little closer "Wait! That's not even real!" The girls started walking back to Ambo, they heard someone say "Hah! Someone actually called for paramedics!" Stella tutted as she opened the passenger side door, she muttered "Morons" under her breath a bit louder than she thought as Emily chuckled. "Help!" Foster turned and pointed to a woman who had just ran outside of her house "Did you call for paramedics?" She nodded so the girls rushed over there.

Inside the house they found a toddler who was clearly uncomfortable squirming of the sofa. "When did this start happening?" "About 15 minutes ago." Stella nodded and checked the girls pupils "Pinpoint pupils..." The mother put her hand on the girl's shoulder "Wh- what does that mean?!" "She's high out of her mind..." Foster looked the mother in the eye "Do you have any drugs in the house?" "No! Of course not!" A deep voice could be heard "Honey, what's going on?" The mother turned to her husband with teary eyes "They say she's high!" The man took a step back which caught Stella's attention. "Do you know if there's any drugs in the house?" He rubbed his forehead "She must've gotten into my stash..." What!" Foster gave the girl narcan as the parents argued in the background, this reminded Stella of when she'd come home and find Grant high. "Stella, we got to go!" "Right!" Yet again Emily noticed something was up with Stella, they quickly loaded the girl in the rig with her mother and sped away to Med.

Back at the firehouse Severide's phone was ringing, it was number he didn't recognize... "Hello?" "Is this Kelly Severide?" "Yes..." "You need to come to Chicago Med..."


	12. Benny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kelly gets a call that changes his life

Suddenly Kelly's phone, it was number he didn't recognise... "Hello?" "Is this Kelly Severide?" "Yes..." "You need to come to Chicago Med..."

"Your father Benny had a stroke." Severide's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?" "Severide you need to come! He's taken a turn for the worst." Maggie's voice was stern, she knew Kelly didn't have a great relationship with his father but deep down everyone knew they secretly cared a little about each other. "Uh okay, i'll be there in 10." Kelly stormed out of his quarters and out to his car. On the way to Med he called Boden, Kelly told Boden to tell Stella when 61 got back from their call and not bring the firehouse to Med unless it was crucial.

\---------------

Foster reversed 61 back into its parking spot at the firehouse, she noticed Stella staring out the window "Hey, you okay. You seemed a little distant on that last call..." "Yeah. Just reminded me of someone..." Emily hopped out, before she shut the door she said "I know i'm new but if you ever want to talk to someone i'm here." "Thanks. Hey, this may sound a little weird but I was going to stop by Brett's apartment after shift, I think you should come and get to know your new partner, it would help the both of you. Added onto everything Brett has been through she's reallyyyyy bad with change..." "Sure! Sounds fun!"

Stella walked by Squad's table, she hoped Severide was there, she needed to talk to him about Grant. "Hey guys, where's Kelly?" "Last I saw him he was talking to Chief, looked like something was on his mind." "Thanks." Stella entered the firehouse hoping to find Kelly. She checked everywhere- his quarters, the locker room, the bathroom, the common room, the storage room but Severide wasn't in any of those places. Stella walked into the bullpen still looking for Kelly, he wasn't in Boden's office though. "Chief, where's Severide?" "Uh, this goes no further unless Kelly wants it to." Stella nodded even though she was confused, what was Boden talking about? "Earlier when 61 was on a call Kelly received a phone call from Chicago Med, Benny Severide had a stroke this morning." Stella grabbed the nearest wall "I- I have to go!" Boden gestured for the door "Go!"

Stella drove as quickly as the law would let her, within minutes she was at Med. Strangely Kelly was the only one in the waiting room, "Kelly!" he stood as soon as he heard Stella call his name. "Hey..." he said weakly, his eyes were red, Severide had been crying. Stella waked over to him and they hugged, she pecked his lips and said "Are you alright?" "I'll be fine, he's tough." Kelly didn't sound fine... Just then Ava walked in, she looked sad. "Severide... you should sit down."


	13. He's gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> severide finds out about benny's death

"Severide... you should sit down."

As soon as those words left Ava's mouth Severide knew he was dead, his father was dead, the man he spent most of his life hating was gone... He snapped out of thought when he heard Bekker's voice again "... I'm very sorry Kelly, there's nothing we could've done to save him." Stella's grip on his arm tightened as Ava walked away "Thank you Ava." "Kelly?" "I could've been a better son Stella..." Kelly's voice cracked as Stella wrapped in a hug "Kelly don't say that-" "But it's true!" "It's not-" "You wouldn't understand Stella! I need some air!" "Severide!" She shouted as he stomped off. Minutes later 51 walked in "Kidd?" "C- Captain" "Where's Kelly?" The others had no idea where he was, they assumed Kelly and Stella had gotten into a fight "He said he needed some air... I- I'm not sure where he went." "I'll find him." Stella lifted her head up revealing her teary eyes as Casey sped out to find Severide.

"Severide..." Matt found him sitting on a bench, the same bench he sat on the day Stella almost lost her lung. "The last time I was here Stella almost died and now I'm here again and Benny died..." "I'm sorry Kelly." "I wasn't a good son Matt!" Casey put his hand on Severide's shoulder "I can't really speak from experience but I know that Benny's so proud of you for all you've achieved... I know you guys didn't have a great relationship but he respected you and wanted you to do well even if he never showed it or told you." "Thanks Casey, I shouldn't of snapped at Stella..." "Kelly..." "I told her she didn't understand, I shouldn't of said that to her..." "Why?" "She never talks about her parents- she's mentioned it once before they died when she was a teenager. From overdozing or something, she told me when everything with Grant went down." "Kidd knows you didn't mean it, talk to her." They stood up and headed back inside to the others.

Kelly approached Stella who was wrapped up in Hermann's arms and knelled down, he put his hands on her knees and said "I'm sorry Stella, I shouldn't of snapped. I know you hate taking about you parents and I shouldn't of said what I said-" Before he could even finish his sentence Stella had hugged him telling him it was alright. "I love you" "I love you too" He sobbed. Footsteps entered the room, it was Maggie. "Kelly, I need you to come with me." She sadly smiled, Kelly stood up and followed her into the ED. "Alright..." Everyone turned to face Boden, "Everyone back to the house," He looked at Stella "Stay with him- he's going to need your support, he'll need all of our support." "Yes Chief" She nodded glumly as 51 walked away.


	14. The funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day of benny's funeral

A week had passed, Kelly (from what it looked like) was no longer grieving his father, obviously he was lying... but thankfully everyone noticed before he completely went off the rails.

51 knew Kelly wasn't doing well- he'd lash out on calls, get drunk at Molly's, yell at Stella for being too emotional or for having weird cravings which she couldn't help and now she was off duty he had tasked her with finding one of Benny's old medals. She eventually found it (with the help of Mouch, Casey and Hermann) but it gave her a lot of stress and pressure as the funeral neared.

\---------------

"Hey Stella" As soon as Kelly saw her face all his pain and sadness washed away. "Hi" She quietly replied. Severide looked down at Stella's stomach, her firefighter blues only just seemed to fit over her bump. "Hey, sorry if I've been..." "You don't need to explain anything." Stella shook her head, deep down she knew what he was going through, it was hard for her when she lost her parents as a child. "I have something for you..." Stella pulled out a brown box, Kelly gave her a small smile as he opened it to see Benny's old CFD medal. "Thank you" He whispered, Stella nodded happily as Kelly planted a kiss on her lips. They seperated as headed into the church, arms linked.

The chaplain read a couple of prayers before it was time for Severide's speech. "My father was a legendary firefighter..." He paused, "I know this because he told me all the time." Kelly smiled as some of the crowd laughed. "But he wasn't wrong. On March 16th 1993 he pulled 7 people out of the Packstin Hotel fire. They were trapped, nobody could figure out how to get to them, but Benny wouldn't give up. Even when the building was coming down on top of him. That was Benny Severide, he always had to things his own way, he was stubborn, and man... he was tough. Sometimes too tough. He battled, for the people he loved and as hard as he battled any fire. But every now and then..." Severide's eyes filled up with tears "When you needed him the most he'd have your back whether you knew it or not, no matter what the cause. It took me..." Kelly's voice cracked, "It took me too long to figure that out, but I'll never forget it." Kelly walked down to his father's coffin, "Sleep tight Dad."

It was cold outside, the crisp Chicago wind blew making it seem colder than it actually was. Just as the men starting carrying the coffin outside sirens could be heard. Everyone looked up, firetruck after firetruck gathered around the church to pay their respects- aireals on trucks were raised, firefighters lined up. A voice could be heard over the wind... "Battalion Chief Benjamin Severide has returned to quarters." A bell sounded, Kelly remembered the bell from Shay's tribute... god he missed her. "He is cleared from all his duties, he is gone but never forgotten, may he rest in peace with his brothers and sisters above." Now Boden's voice could be heard "Ready? Step." Severide and the others carried Benny's coffin forward through the crowd.


	15. They were good people, or so I thought...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stella tells kelly about her parents

"I liked your speech." Stella rubbed circles on Kelly's back. He flopped back onto his pillow and Stella snuggled into his chest. "Thanks but I'd rather not talk about it." "Ok-" "The other day..." Stella looked up "What day?" "You were crying. It was something to do with Grant." Kelly could feel her tense up "Oh... it's nothing." "It's not nothing." "Fine... Grant got me hooked on drugs with him as a teenager... I got clean but he didn't and I tried to help him but it didn't work so I left him, but he kept crawling back. I didn't want to say no, he reminded me of my parents too much and I didn't want Grant to end up like them- dead." Stella sighed as Kelly put his arms round her waist. "Do you want to talk about it- about your parents?" "I do actually, I need to get it off my chest. I was 15 when they died and around that time I had started dating Grant, I had no idea he was addicted. I stayed with his family and I guess he got me roped on drugs... Anyway, they were good people- or so I thought. I was an accident and my parents didn't know how to take care of me properly, they were good friends with Grant's family, I would spend most of my time at their house even though they were addicts... they weren't as addicted as my parents but still. They didn't care about me, it was like sometimes they forgot who I was. They both oded, my dad when I was 13 and my mum when I was 15..." 

Hours later Stella stopped rambling still snuggled with Severide. "I'm sorry you had to deal with all that and that you felt like you couldn't talk to anyone." Stella weakly smiled, "Thanks..." "I'm sorry for snappi-" "Don't... its fine. You had just got some huge news." "I know, I know. But..."Kelly! Its fine... just get some sleep, you have shift tommorrow."


	16. The plunge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 51 takes on the plunge and stellaride think of a gender reveal idea

*2 months later*

"Blaze is looking healthy , she's on the larger side so she'll probably come early." Natalie handed Severide a sonogram, "Thanks Nat! See you next month!"

The car ride back to the firehouse was quiet, Stella and Kelly didn't say a word to each other... Kelly drove and Stella stared at her baby bump, she had noticed that her bump was larger than it should be for 7 months. "Hey, you okay? You seemed a little quiet in the car..." "Y-yeah.." Stella stuttered as she headed towards the bathroom "Wait, Kelly.." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a tight hug, after 5 minutes Stella moved away to wipe her tears that had stained her face and Kelly's shirt. "I love you, these damn hormones keep making me cry! I can't believe we might meet her sooner than we thought!" She whispered, they couldn't risk someone hearing what the gender was this close to the reveal. The couple referred to Blaze as 'Baby B' to confuse everyone into thinking she was a boy even though they had given hints that Blaze was a girl. "I can't wait to meet little B!" Stella looked into his deep blue eyes and said "I love you." "I love you too, Stella Bella!" Just as Stella started to leave Cruz came skipping in, "Wait! Kidd don't go anywhere..." Everyone looked confused "I signed all of us for the annual plunge-" Otis put his hand up "You want us to jump into Lake Michigan, in February?" "Exactly!" They all nodded apart from Stella, she put her hand on her stomach "Well I can't for obvious reasons so..." "Kidd you should film it!" "You want me to film you all freezing..." They all looked as Stella willingly "Of course! How could I miss out on the chance to embarrass you all at a later date?!" They all chuckled, "Anyway... I'm going to make sure none of you freeze your asses off and end up at Med, we've got the gender reveal next week!" The members of 51 faces lit up with excitement they'd all been trying to guess the baby's gender for months. Some of them were a little nervous to find out the gender though... 51 had done a baby sweepstake, they guessed Blaze's gender, weight, date she would be born and at what time. It had become increasing hard to guess that Blaze was a girl though as Kelly and Stella kept teasing them.

\------------------------

*The day of the plunge*

"Are you two ready to go?" Kelly called out. "This coat is way too tight!" Severide could hear her frustration as Stella rustled around their bedroom looking for more layers. He opened the door, "Sit down, i'll find something." Kelly looked through his wardrobe and found an old coat, "Found somethi- Hey Stella... what's wrong?" Stella shuffled into Kelly's arms "Nothing fits anymore Kelly!" Severide sadly smiled, "Awh I'm sorry Stella..." He cupped her cheeks so she was looking into his eyes. "Stella, I don't care if nothing fits you. All I care about is that you are making a home for Blaze in your stomach which is amazing and I'm so grateful that I get to become a parent with you. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather share this experience with apart from you." Stella smiled through her tears, "Thank you Kelly, there's no one I'd rather share this with either."

\---------------

"Foster, hey!" Brett waved her arm as Foster made her way over to the group, "Why did I agree to this?!" Stella put her arm round Emily's shoulders, "It's for charity... and plus this is a fun group activity." "Shut up Kidd, you're not even going in the water, you're just watching us all suffer!" "There's no way the people who run the plunge would let a 7 month pregnant woman run into Lake Michigan." Foster rolled her eyes jokingly. "Alright let's be clear. We are here for charity, we're here for fun, I don't want to see anybody push past their limits. I expect to see every one of you on duty tomorrow. And with that said... let's show those lightweights over at the 21st District what we can do!!" Boden boomed as he stood in front of everyone. A voice ran through the speakers "And now taking to the water are the firefighters and paramedics from Firehouse 51!!" Stella took her phone out of the coat Kelly gave her and started filming, they weren't even a minute in before Stella realised it was freezing out. 'Wish I'd worn more layers' She thought as she mentally slapped herself.

"Hey Severide, Kidd's looking a little cold. Me and Foster are getting out to check on her." Brett said as she swam to the shore. Kelly glanced at Stella, she was shivering holding the camera and looked pale like a ghost. He got out with the girls and they hurried over to where she was standing, "Hey Stell, you good?" She nodded "You're freezing, aren't you?" Again she nodded her head as tears escaped her eyes. Kelly wrapped himself in a towel and then Stella in his embrace. "It's ok Kidd, let's get you warmed up." She nodded as Kelly walked her away. "Can we get breakfast?" "Of course. Anything for you and Blaze."

"Look who's awake B." Stella stretched her arms out to find Kelly talking to her bump. "You better not be corrupting our daughter..." "It's just father-daughter stuff, you wouldn't get it..." Stella scoffed "What about breakfast, last I remember we were talking about getting some and next thing I know i'm in bed!" Severide shuffled up to his pillow "You" He booped Stella on the nose while she swatted her hand away "fell asleep in the car. Don't worry though I've kept some warm for my 2 favorite girls." "Good!" Stella mimicked for Kelly to help her up "Because your 2 favorite girls are starrrrving!" He chuckled as they walked to the kitchen.

"4 pancakes with nutella and sprinkles coming up!" He announced. "Kelly, I have an idea for how to reveal that Blaze is a girl to 51." Kelly nodded as he sipped his coffee. "We make pancakes for them for breakfast, pink pancakes to be precise and see how long it takes for them to guess..." "I like it, you could wear pink as well and see if they pick up on that." "Ooh! We can bring pink snacks- OMG. We should leave letters spelling out 'It's a girl' around the firehouse!" "Yes! Now we..." Kelly took a bite out of one of Stella's pancakes "...have a plan!"


	17. Gender reveal!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 51 finally find out that blaze is a girl!

"Chief, do you think we could cook for the house tomorrow?" Boden raised his eyebrows at the couple. "I guess... why?" Kelly smirked, "You'll see!"

\-----------

*The next day*

"I'm really nervous" Stella sighed "What if they don't notice... then what do we do! Our plan would've failed!" "I wouldn't worry..." Kelly flipped a pancake "they'll notice something's up when they see us cooking, we never voluntarily cook for the house." "That better be true..."

"Uh, oh... Severide and Kidd are cooking..." "Shut up Cruz!" Shift had just started as every barreled into the common room in their uniform. "Somethings up..." Hermann said warily "You two never cook without being forced to..." Stella took her jacket off revealing her pink dress "Breakfast is served!" Foster scurried over "Oooh, gimme!" She raised her eyebrows "Hold up... these are pink! Ok Hermann's right, something's definitely up..." "Also Kidd's in a dress, a pink dress. Stella never wears pink, she told me it's too 'eurgh'"

Throughout shift people were finding the pink letters that Stella and Kelly had scattered around the firehouse. Brett found the 2 i's, Casey found the t, Hermann found the a and the g and Boden found the s and the r. "I'm really confused- OMG we need to figure out the order, I think I know what's going on!" Hermann exclaimed. He quickly got to spelling out 'its a' before the others realised what was going on. "It's... a... girl!" They all yelped in excitement. All the shouting had alerted Boden to the common room, "What's going on in here?" Stella began to giggle "We're having a girl!" Chief's mouth plummeted to the floor "Stella Kidd, get your ass over here! You too Severide!" He wrapped them both in a bear hug. "That's incredible news!" "Thanks Chief" Foster cleared her throat "So, are you guys going to tell us her name or..." Stella giggled even more. "Nope, baby B's name is staying under wraps until she's born." Hermann gasped "That's why you've been calling her baby B, to trick us!" "Maybe..."

Little did they know it was the first letter of her name. Of Blaze's name.


	18. We're free!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stella gets a call from an unknown number

Kelly groaned, he read 5:42 on his alarm. Who could be calling at this time of the morning? He gently shook Stella awake "Stell, your phone's ringing" "Mhm, but it's too early..." "I know... I think you should answer. Whoever's calling must really want you to pick up otherwise why would they call at this time in the morning?" Stella groaned as Kelly passed her the phone.

"Hello?" "Is this Stella Kidd?" "Who's calling?" "This is Sarah from Gateway Foundation Alcohol & Drug Treatment Centres, I'm calling about Roger Grant. You have been listed as his emergency contact." "Uh ok... this is she." Stella could hear the woman sigh from the other end of the call. "Grant has been trying to get into contact with you for a couple of months now. We talked to Dr Charles from Gaffney Chicago Medical Centre and were alerted that you never want to see him again." "That is correct..." The woman on the other side of the call cleared her throat "I hate to inform you but Roger Grant- he's dead..." He- he is?" "Yes, I'm extremely sorry for your loss." "I- thank you... I have to go-"

Stella quickly hung up the phone and passed it back to Severide. "What was that about?" He yawned. "Nothing, nothing!!" "Stella..." She sighed "Gr- Grant's dead!" "What!" "Yeah... omg!" She gasped. "He's dead!" Strangely Stella started laughing "He's dead!!" "And why is that funny?" Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Because we don't worry about him anymore! We don't have to stress about him finding Blaze or anything stupid like that!" Then she started screaming of laughter, Kelly joined in. They were free of Grant!


	19. Are you sure we need all these nappies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby shower timeeeeee

"You ready to go?" Kelly asked, he was itching to get to their 36 week ultrasound- their last ultrasound before Blaze was born. "Almost... can you help me get my shoes on please?" Kelly chuckled. He had always found it funny at how frustrated Stella got when she couldn't see her feet, she constantly made him take pictures of them to keep her from getting paranoid as if they weren't there.

\-----

"I can't believe it's a few more weeks before B comes into the world!" Severide exclaimed as they were called into their appointment. "I know, I can't wait! I love her so much already!" Stella squealed as she lay on the bed. 5 minutes later Natalie came into the room, "Alright Stella, you know the drill by now. Lets look at miss Blaze." Nat moved the wand around Stella's stomach showing them that Blaze was perfectly healthy. "Wow, veryyyy strong heartbeat!" Stella and Kelly smiled as a loud wup-wup sound came out the machine. "Now she's on the bigger side so I have a feeling you won't make it to your due date-" "Is that a good thing?" "Of course, everything is developed so even if Blaze came out today she'd be fine!" "Ok then... she is not coming out today though!"

\-----

"Brett, I swear if this is a baby shower-" "SUPRIZE" Stella shook her head as Brett led her into Molly's. "How'd you figure it out?" "Well 1. Brett is a terrible secret keeper and 2. I haven't been to Molly's in ages so forcing me here was pretty suspicious." "Brettttt!" Hermann yelled. Sylvies face turned a deep shade of red as she apologised.

Hours went by as the members of 51, intelligence and Med gave Stella and Kelly a variety of baby gifts. "Cindy, are you sure we need all these nappies?" Stella asked, eyebrows raised. Cindy quickly nodded, "Trust me, I have 5 kids! 6 if you include Christopher..." Hermann snorted, "I'm not thatttt bad-" "You are!" She muttered as Hermann wandered over to where Brett and Casey were standing lost in each other's eyes. Cindy turned back around, "So those 2 are finally together!?" "They most certainly are!" Stella squealed. "Haha"

————  
"Wow... we have SO much stuff now!" Stella exclaimed as her and Kelly climbed into bed later that night. "I know, Blaze has such a nice family waiting for her." Kelly said tiredly as he wrapped his arms around Stella. "I love you Kelly," she looked down at her belly, "and I love you Blaze." She muttered as sleep took over both of their bodies.


	20. Blaze Shay Severide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blaze is here!! final chapter :))

"Kelly! Kelly!" Stella launched a pillow at his head hoping to wake him up, "Get your ass up!" "No, it's 2am..." He mumbled. "I think Blaze is ready to make her appearance..." "What!" Severide shot up out of bed and began to run around the apartment like a madman, getting dressed, grabbing Stella's hospital bag and the baby carrier before ushering Stella out the door. They swiftly arrived at Med, Stella couldn't stop laughing at how panicked Kelly was; it helped take her mind off of the contractions that were starting to pick up.

Once they were settled in a room Kelly started to calm down but he was still pretty panicked. He was about to become a father. "Kelly get over here, it hurts!!" Stella groaned. Kelly grabbed her hand and winced when she squeezed it tightly, "Your- Your doing great Stella! Let me see if I can find a doctor..." "Wait, your leaving me?" She shouted but he was already gone.

"So, its finally time?" Kelly turned around to see the 2 people who had supported him and Stella throughout the pregnancy. "Casey, Brett. Good to see you- and yeah... its finally time!" "Aww yay! I can't wait to meet baby girl!" Brett exclaimed. "Thanks Brett, I've got to get back to Stella before she bites my head off!" Severide said as he ran back to Stella while finding a doctor.

——  
"Alright Stella you're 10cm dilated! Looks like we're about to meet baby Blaze!" Dr Manning said as she positioned Stella's legs in the stirrups. "Kelly, we're about to meet Blaze!" Stella said tiredly as she got in position to push. "I know..."

*10 minutes later*

"Alright Stella I know you're tired but I can see the head, Blaze is soooo close! On your next contraction I need you to give me a big push!" Stella nodded her head, squeezing Kelly's hand and grunting in pain as she pushed and pushed and pushed until she heard the best sound ever: Blaze. "Omg, omg, omg" She whispered as Natalie laid the screaming newborn on Stella's chest. "Hi Blaze, welcome to the world..." Severide cooed completely memerised by his daughter. The new parents continued to look at their daughter in awe as Natalie told them about her, "Little miss Blaze is perfectly healthy with a weight of 8 pounds 7 ounces, a perfect APGAR score of 9 and her lungs are definetly working well!"

———

"Are you ready to introduce B to her firehouse family?" Kelly asked not even looking up from the bundle of joy in his arms. "Yes! I'm going to take a quick nap while you parade her to everyone." "Ok. Hey Blaze, say bye bye to mummy!" Stella smiled as Severide lifted one of Blaze's arms, moving it forward and backward in a waving motion. 

"There he is!" Severide turned the corner and heard Hermann's voice. Everyone quickly approached eager to see the firehouse's newest member. "She's the cutest baby I've ever seen!" Brett cooed. "What's her name?" Severide smiled, "51 I'd like to introduce you to Blaze, Blaze Shay Severide." Awws could be heard as the name was revealed. "Welcome to 51 Blaze!" Chief exclaimed. 

Half an hour later everyone had left (apart from Brett and Casey) to give the new family some time together. Casey clapped Kelly on the back as they walked away, he turned "Hey Kelly!" "Yep?" "Shay would be proud of you." "I know..."

Making his way back to Stella he heard a voice in his head, Shay's voice. "Who would of thought it, Kelly Severide settling down. I'm proud of you Kelly, you deserve this!"


End file.
